Drabbles sans prétention
by Nortella
Summary: Plusieurs drabbles, sans point commun. Attention, certains comportent du slash.
1. Dernier hommage

**Titre :** Dernier hommage  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont bien sûr la propriété de Madame Rowling !  
**Personnages :** Fumseck, mention de Dumbledore  
**Défi :** flamme  
**Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 100**  
**

Au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie, la terrible Marque se dissout lentement dans la nuit trop noire, trop vide. La nouvelle se répand rapidement, dite du bout des lèvres pour ne pas attiser l'horreur du drame: « Dumbledore, il est… » Plus loin, rougeoie faiblement la silhouette d'un oiseau dont la douce brise de mai agite les plumes. Son bec doré s'entrouvre pour chanter.

Un chant de larmes. De douleur. De mort.

D'amour aussi.

Un chant d'une beauté mélancolique, un adieu déchirant, un cri du cœur.

Le chant du Phénix.

En l'honneur d'une flamme qui vient de s'éteindre à jamais.


	2. Prison à vie

**Titre:** Prison à vie  
**Personnages/Pairing : **Sirius  
**Défi :** Insomnie  
**Rating :** PG peut-être  
**Disclaimer:** Et bien... J.K Rowling, pour faire changement !**  
Nombre de mots:** 100  
**Note de l'auteur **: En réponse au défi Insomnie sur la communauté hp_100_mots

Sirius dors. Parfois.

Azkaban revient. Toujours.

Azkaban s'impose dès qu'il ferme les yeux, le ramenant sur la paillasse moisie de sa cellule, le ramenant à l'humidité et à la peur, au froid et au désespoir. Les Détraqueurs remontent le couloir, le vent hurle, les prisonniers hurlent et James et Lily sont **morts **– _tu les as tués Sirius_.

Sirius veille. Souvent.

Azkaban disparait. Rarement.

Azkaban habite la chambre immobile, se cache dans chaque ombre, chaque soupir. Les Détraqueurs hantent les lieux, le silence hurle, les regrets hurlent – _tu les as tués Sirius._

Sirius ne dors pas. Beaucoup.

Azkaban ne perd. Jamais.


	3. Le meilleur

**Titre:** Le meilleur  
**Personnages:** Piers, Dudley, Harry, référence aux amis de Dudley, Malcom, Dennis et Gordon.  
**Rating:** G ou K  
**Nombre de mots:** 3 x 100  
**Disclaimer:** Mme Rowling  
**Note de l'auteur:** Pour une raison inexplicable, j'aime Piers. Oh, en réponse aux défis Moldu, Amour-propre et Pas assez sur hp_100_mots.

La bande à Dudley : Malcom les gros bras, Dennis le pouilleux, Gordon la grande gueule, mais surtout… Piers.

Piers le fidèle lieutenant, le cerveau, le bras droit.

Piers l'orgueilleux, le mauvais perdant, le manipulateur.

Piers le malin, le salaud, la face de rat.

Celui qui tient les victimes pendant que Dudley frappe. Celui qui manigance les coups compliqués. Celui qui ramène en cachette les cigarettes de son père. Celui qui connaît le plus d'insultes. Celui qui a un don pour trouver les points faibles de ses victimes.

La meilleur arme de Dudley, le champion de la chasse au Harry.

* * *

Harry court vite.

Plus vite que Dudley qui s'essouffle après trois pas.

Plus vite que Malcom qui est trop bête pour se démarquer.

Plus vite que Dennis qui n'a pas de chaussure à sa taille.

Plus vite que Gordon qui parle beaucoup, mais n'est jamais à la hauteur.

Harry court vite et il n'y a que Piers qui a une chance de mettre la main sur lui. Pourtant, sa proie lui échappe toujours.

Alors, il redouble d'effort à chaque course.

Pas question qu'un gringalet ne soit meilleur que Piers Polkiss.

Il l'aura un jour. Et Dudley sera fier de lui.

* * *

« Hey Big D ! »

Les yeux porcins de Dudley se posent sur lui.

« J'ai les réponses de l'examen de math de demain. »

Piers agite la feuille sous le nez de son ami.

Si jamais Dudley échoue encore un test, il va avoir de gros ennuis…

Heureusement, Piers est là pour lui.

« Ouais, c'est cool. », approuve le gros blond en fourrant la feuille dans sa poche sans un merci.

Ce n'est pas assez, évidement. Il en faut plus pour recevoir les félicitations de Dudley. Mais Piers ne refuse jamais un défi : il y arrivera.


	4. Gryffondor vs Serdaigle

**Titre **: Gryffondor vs Serdaigle  
**Personnages **: Roger Davies, l'équipe de Serdaigle de 1996 dont Cho Chang, mention de Harry et de Cedric.  
**Disclaimer **: J. K. Rowling possède tous les droits de blablabla  
**Rating **: K ou G  
**Nombre de mots** : 100  
**Note **: J'ai eu de la misère à démêler les victoires de Quidditch... J'ai réalisé seulement après l'écriture que Serdaigle a gagné la coupe lors de la première année de Harry (je croyais que c'était Serpentard...) À l'exception de ce fait, tout devrait être canon.

**Gryffondor vs Serdaigle**

Finale de Quidditch. Vestiaire des Serdaigles. Odeur de cuir, de sueur et d'effort. Inquiétude sournoise.  
« Gryffondor nous a battu la dernière fois. Ils avaient Potter. »  
Robes bleues agitées. Murmures d'approbation.  
« Poufsouffle nous a battu l'année d'avant. Ils avaient… Diggory… »  
Lourd silence. Reniflement d'attrapeuse.  
« Serpentard nous a battu sept ans. Ils avaient… ils trichaient ! »  
Rires bruyants. Atmosphère allégée.  
« Serdaigle… »  
Regard profond. Respirations suspendues. Détermination palpable.  
« Serdaigle battra cette année ! Nous avons une équipe soudée et parfaitement entraînée ! C'est _notre_ tour. »

Score final ? 683 à 30. Pour Gryffondor.


	5. Crise identitaire

**Titre :** Crise identitaire  
**Personnages/Pairings :** Percy, Molly, mention d'Arthur  
**Disclaimer :** Tous ces rouquins appartiennent à Mme Rowling  
**Rating : **G  
**Nombre de mots :** 100 

Il n'est plus Percy Weasley. 

Il entasse ses robes dans sa valise sans les plier. Les cheveux emmêlés, les idées aussi. Sa nuque est encore écarlate. Il y a quelque chose de désagréable à voir sa mère pleurer. À cause de lui. Elle se presse contre lui, elle gémit : « Tu ne vas pas… ton père ne… s'il te plait… » Il sert les poings, il pense à son travail, à ses efforts, à son avenir. _À son avenir_… Il ne regarde pas sa mère une dernière fois avant de transplaner. Il n'ose pas. 

Il est l'assistant du Ministre.


	6. Dix jours pour te plaire

**Titre:** Dix jours pour te plaire  
**Persos/Couples:** Sirius/Severus  
**Rating:** G  
**Nombre de mots:** 8 x 100  
**Note de l'auteure : **J'ai gardé les noms originaux, parce qu'ils me sont plus sympathiques !

Sirius Black est irrésistible.

Il en est fermement convaincu.

Il a été élu Monsieur Poudlard 1976, son fan club officiel possède 53 membres –filles et garçons réunis – et la plupart des élèves potables sont déjà passés dans ses bras. Un jour, il a même arraché un baiser au Professeur McGonagall – ce qui lui a valu deux mois de retenue et cent cinquante points en moins.

Sirius, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles, n'a pas peur de viser l'impossible. Il sait que, quoique qu'il arrive, il réussit toujours.

Alors, lorsqu'il annonce son prochain défi à ses amis, il comprend difficilement leur réaction…

* * *

Wormtail en couine de surprise –et d'horreur.

Moony se lance dans un discours sur le respect.

Quant à Prongs, ce bon vieux Prongs, il rit tellement qu'il s'étouffe avec sa part de tarte aux myrtilles.

Tous trois s'accordent pour dire que si Sirius arrive à mettre dans son lit le Serpentard notoire et ennemi de longue date qu'est Severus Snape, ils chanteraient _Un chaudron plein de passion _de Célestina Moldubec debout sur la table, ce qui, toujours selon eux, avait autant de chance d'arriver qu'ils en avaient de gagné à la loterie du Gallion.

Pourtant, Sirius ne se découragea pas.

* * *

Le premier jour, il drague sa proie avec la subtilité d'un Cognard dans un magasin de porcelaine, ne récoltant qu'un regard noir.

Le deuxième jour, il flirte avec son_ Sevy chéri d'amour en sucre _en cours de potion et évite adroitement le couteau qui visait sa tête.

Le troisième jour, il ne trouve pas Snape qui s'est barricadé dans son dortoir avec la ferme intention de ne jamais plus en sortir.

Le quatrième jour, sa loyauté envers Gryffondor l'empêche d'aller s'assoir à la place vacante à la droite de sa victime et d'ainsi lui caresser la cuisse sous la table.

* * *

Le cinquième jour, il embrasse férocement sa proie, contre le mur du cachot où elle s'est réfugiée.

Le sixième jour, Madame Pomfresh lui diagnostique un empoisonnement de nature inconnue.

Le septième jour, il se tord encore de douleur.

Le huitième jour, une Serpentard sous ses charmes lui révèle son mot de passe.

Le neuvième jour, il s'engouffre dans le dortoir de Snape, le trouve presque nu et sent son cœur s'emballer plus qu'il ne devrait.

Le dixième jour, Sirius annonce à ses trois compères qu'ils vont bientôt gagner à la loterie. Mais d'abord, ils doivent chanter un air de circonstance…

* * *

Severus Snape est méchant

Il en est fermement convaincu.

Son regard a la réputation d'être aussi mortel que celui des basilics, potions et sortilèges de magie noire ne l'effraient pas et, preuve de son potentiel maléfique, Rosier – dont le père est un Mangemort notoire – l'a approché pour mettre son talent au service du Lord Noir.

Severus, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, est bien décidé à avoir un avenir glorieux – et exempt de toute forme plus ou moins rapprochée de présence humaine.

Car rien ne le répugnait plus que la présence des autres êtres humains, plus particulièrement s'ils envahissent son espace…

* * *

Severus est méchant.

Avery l'a appris à ses dépens lorsqu'il a tenté de l'intimider en deuxième année... Sa peau a encore aujourd'hui une teinte légèrement verdâtre qui s'accorde à merveille avec son uniforme et sa tenue de Quidditch.

Samantha Harbor, une septième année, s'est mystérieusement retrouvée à l'infirmerie après avoir colporter des rumeurs comme quoi Severus Snape portait des sous-vêtements lilas.

Quant à Potter et Black, les atrocités qu'il leur avait fait subir n'avaient d'égales que celles qu'il leur réservait pour l'avenir.

Pourtant, contrairement à toute logique, ce crétin de Black ne semble avoir tiré aucune leçon de ses malheurs.

* * *

Le premier jour, il est si surpris que Black lui _caresse_ la main qu'il prend dix secondes avant de lui lancer son regard le plus terrible.

Le deuxième jour, il lance son couteau sur la tête de Black qui lui donne des surnoms extrêmement ridicules.

Le troisième jour, il s'enferme dans son dortoir, s'endort et rêve du sourire charmeur de Black – ce qu'il nie fermement à son réveil.

Le quatrième jour, la faim – et le cours de potion– le force à sortir et il avale son repas avec la rapidité d'un hippogriffe affamé pour éviter de croiser son grand ennemi.

* * *

Le cinquième jour, ce bâtard le retrouve dans les cachots et ose souiller ses lèvres.

Le sixième jour, Severus ricane en imaginant les effets de sa potion de Grouille-Entrailles améliorée.

Le septième jour, il se surprend à penser à Black comme étant _Sirius_.

Le huitième jour, il dresse la liste des châtiments qu'il fera subir à Siri… à Black par Merlin !

Le neuvième jour, il tombe sur un Sirius qui n'aurait pas du se trouver dans son dortoir.

Le dixième jour, il déchire sa liste de vengeances et songe en rougissant que la présence d'autres humains avait aussi ses avantages…


	7. Futur joueur

**Titre :** Futur joueur  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont bien sûr la propriété de Madame Rowling !  
**Personnages :** Harry/Ginny, Albus Severus  
**Rating :** K  
**Nombre de mots :** 100**  
**

Harry désigne son benjamin d'un geste triomphal. Albus Severus, âgé de moins d'un an, tient une petite balle.

–Un Attrapeur né comme son père !

–Ridicule! contre sa femme, les mains sur les hanches.

Dans un gazouillis, Albus lance son jouet en l'air et le rattrape. Son père pousse un cri de victoire :

–Tu vois ! Il a ça dans le sang !

À cet instant, il reçoit la balle sur le front et se retourne vers son fils, interloqué. Le poupon éclate d'un rire joyeux alors que Ginny lance :

–Un vrai Poursuiveur ! Il vise déjà aussi bien que sa mère !


	8. La mélodie du bonheur

**Titre:** La mélodie du bonheur  
**Personnages:** Mimi Geignarde  
**Rating:** G ou K  
**Nombre de mots:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** Mme Rowling est l'unique propriétaire de l'univers de HP. Quant au titre, c'est évidement une référence au film éponyme.  
**Note de l'auteur:** En réponse Petits bonheurs sur hp_100_mots.

Pour Mimi, rien ne sonne mieux à l'oreille que le délicieux gargouillis de la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Le bruit se répercute dans les tuyaux avec sa résonance particulière – grave en décrescendo suivi de notes plus aiguës – et elle se jette contre la cuvette pour mieux en apprécier les sonorités. Un sourire émerge sur ses joues pâles, même si elle a passé la journée à sangloter, seule et lamentable dans le cabinet clos. Puis, elle se mêle à l'eau des conduits, trouve son chemin dans les dédales du système de tuyauterie de Poudlard.

En espérant qu'il soit beau garçon…


	9. Ouvrir les yeux dans le noir

******Titre:** C'est bête d'ouvrir les yeux dans le noir**  
****Personnages:** Sirius**  
****Rating:** G ou K**  
****Nombre de mots:** 100**  
****Disclaimer:** Mme Rowling est l'unique responsable des malheurs de ce pauvre Sirius.**  
****Note de l'auteur:** En réponse au défi Lumos! sur hp_100_mots.

Il pensait comme un Gryffondor, comme un imbécile, il voulait être un martyr pour soulager sa conscience. Il était jeune, tellement jeune. Ignorait porter encore une innocence que la guerre n'avait pas arrachée. Il croyait qu'aller en prison rachèterait son erreur. Il s'est bandé les yeux, il est devenu aveugle.

Maintenant, il rêve de lumières et de rires sans en retrouver la sensation, il dévore la moindre lueur. Il va mourir, il le sait, Azkaban le tue, l'idée l'accompagne à chaque battement de paupière.

Il crie des « Lumos » jusqu'à en perdre la voix, mais rien ne vient jamais.


End file.
